Superman: Zod Returns
by ben10987654321
Summary: A sequel to Superman Returns. A Kryptonian menace follows Superman back from Krypton. Its mission: to free its master, General Zod.
1. Author's Notes

Author's notes: For this story I decided to use the Smallville version of Brainiac, that is, it is a Kryptonian artificial intelligence created to serve General Zod. I also decided to use the Richard Donner version of Superman II, where Lois discovers Clark is Superman by firing a blank at him. I also assume that when the villains are defeated at the end they don't die but are merely imprisoned. As for Lois's memory, I have it that Superman only removed the knowledge that he is Clark Kent.

Summary: A sequel to Superman Returns. A Kryptonian menace followed Superman back from Krypton. Its mission: to free its master General Zod.

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me, they belong to Warner Brothers and DC comics.


	2. Prologue

**Superman: Zod Returns**

During Clark's 2 &1/2 year trip to Krypton he dreamt on many things, mostly Lois, but also his mother. He remembers Lois' face when he, as Clark Kent, quit the Daily Planet to go his 'journey of self discovery'. She had looked more upset than he expected considering he had wiped her memory and she once again thought of him as good old Clark. Journey of self discovery, what a joke. He was running away from a world he had let down. When Zod was killing and conquering where was he? Forsaking his powers for her. He had been so selfish. Why didn't he listen to his father? He had defeated Zod, barely. He, Ursa and Non were imprisoned in the Fortress, powerless. They hadn't died when they had fallen. Krypton had no death penalty. No below the mist they were imprisoned in crystal chambers for the rest of time hopefully. When he got back to Earth he would have to figure out a way to send them back to the Phantom Zone, it was the only way to make sure.

So here he was approaching Krypton seeking any survivors. Clark was desperate to know he was not alone. He had let Earth down. Ever since Zod's defeat the people looked at him with the same questions in their faces. Where was he? Where was he when my loved one died? Where was he when my home was destroyed? Earth no longer felt like home. His mother understood but even she had been disappointed in him. His mother was down right furious with him when he told her what he did to Lois's memory. Truthfully he was mad at himself. He had done it on the spur of the moment. Of course that brings him to the true reason he left; Lois. It had been torture to work with her but not touch her. Damn his perfect memory. He could still remember how she felt to his touch, how she tasted, how she smelt. He is awoken from his dream by the ship alerting him that they have arrived at their destination. Krypton had been a graveyard. Worse the ruins were laced with Kryptonite. Barely conscious he instructed the ship to return to Earth. If he had been more alert he would have noticed a black, metallic mass, reshape itself into a copy of his ship and begin to follow him.

Brainiac, the Brain Interactive Construct. A loyal servant of Zod. It had been created for one purpose, obey Zod. But it had been neutralised by Jor-El. When it became aware of its surroundings again it found Krypton destroyed. Centuries past and it floated in the ruins of the planet. Then it detected something unusual, a Kryptonian ship. Its creators may not be all dead. It watched the ship. The occupant seemed to be exploring the planet, for other survivors perhaps. Brainiac knew they were none. The ship soon turned and left. Brainiac reordered its molecular structure into a ship and followed.


	3. Chapter 1

**2 & ½ years later**

Lois wakes up sweating. A few days ago in the hospital when she had visited him she had kissed Superman and ever since then she had been haunted by dreams, erotic ones. They were of her and Superman, somewhere white, in a bed of silver sheets. It was obviously the night Jason was conceived. That whole time bothered her greatly. She had always remembered sleeping with Superman but almost every other detail of that time was gone like where that place was and how they ended up there. She sighs and gets up, careful not to disturb Richard and heads to Jason's room.

When she gets there she finds him sleeping. Her, no their miracle child. An impossible son. Superman was an alien yet Jason existed and from what had happened on Lex Luthor's boat he possesses his father's strength. She is really going to have to talk to Superman about that and also what had happened to her memory. She is in no doubt that he knew what had happened to it because even though he didn't lie he did keep secrets even from her.

* * *

Clark flies onto the balcony of his new apartment. With all the earthquake damage in Metropolis it had been relatively cheap to get. He hadn't had time to properly furnish it yet. He had been too busy helping clean up the city after what had become know as the 'New Krypton' incident. He felt he had to help because after all the whole thing was his fault. He had left the crystals unprotected. Lex Luthor had been released from prison because he hadn't been here to testify at Luthor's appeal.

He has a son.

Clark can barely begin to describe how thrilled he is to finally not be alone anymore but his son hasn't been raised by him. The mother of his child, the love of his life is engaged to another man. Richard is a good man but he is insanely jealous. Again it is his fault. It had never occurred to him that he and Lois could conceive a child. After all why should it have, they weren't the same species. He gets changed into shorts and goes to bed. Even he needs rest and the scar on his back is still tender and as for Jason, he really needs to talk to his mother and get some advice. She is in Metropolis after all, staying in a hotel. She had come out of worry for him when he ended up in hospital. He really should have made more time for her. She said she understood that he was busy. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he will talk to his mother. Clark shuts his eyes and tries to get a couple hours of sleep.

* * *

Far above Clark, Brainiac enters the solar system. From its database it knows that the third planet of the Sol system is inhabited by creatures that resemble Kryptonians. Why would its creators come to such a primitive world? Brainiac's attention is caught by a strange mass that appears to have been made by Kryptonian technology. Brainiac alters its course and lands on the mass. It is composed of unremarkable elements say one, a green crystalline element identical to the crystalline elements that appeared on Krypton after its destruction. During the centuries among the ruins it had analysed the material and come to the conclusion it had been created by the heat and pressure of the supernova that destoryed Krypton altering the structure of Kryptonian crystals. It had also analysed that the radiation the material emitted was deadly to Kryptonians. Brainiac breaks off a piece of its mass and reconstructs it into a form that resembles a Kryptonian. Brainiac then proceeds to investigate the mass.

As Brainiac walks the crystalline element glows in response to its presence. Moving at speeds that matched what a Kryptonian could do under the influence of a yellow star, Brainiac quickly searchs the mass. It finds on the surface of the mass, lying there, several Kryptonian data crystals. Brainiac picks them up and accesses them. Brainiac quickly learns all about how Jor-El had sent his infant son Kal-El to this system to save him from Krypton's destruction. The crystals shows that Kal-El is now fully grown and was now acting as some sort of saviour to these humans as they calls themselves. But the data that really interests Brainiac refersd to General Zod. He had escaped the Phantom Zone but had been defeated by Kal-El and stripped of the powers granted him by the yellow star. Kal-El had then imprisoned him inside a structure created for him by Jor-El. Brainiac then returns to its primary mass and re-merges with it. Brainiac floats up from the mass and heads for the northern pole region of the third planet where it would find its master and would free him.

* * *

Lois gets out of the elevator for her work the next day. On her desk she finds coffee and a croissant with a note from Clark. She smiles. She had missed her friend even if she never admitted it. She takes a sip of the coffee. Good God is that good. After Clark had left she had searched every coffee house in Metropolis trying to find where he use to get her coffee. She never could find it. The same could be said of the croissant. Outside France she had never tasted a better croissant except the ones Clark brought her. Why hadn't she asked him about where he got these before he left?

Because Lane you're a terrible fiend who never paid attention to him a voice in her head points out. She tells the voice in her head to shut up and tries to get to work. She looks up at the TV screen when there is another mention of Superman. For someone who nearly died a few days ago he looks well. The elevator opened and she sees Clark. Right time to be nice to him. As she tries to stand she gets dizzy suddenly. Then she is no longer in the Daily Planet. She is in a hotel room she thinks. She is holding a gun, pointing it at Clark and then she pulls the trigger. Suddenly she's back sitting at her desk. What the hell was that?

"Morning Lois." Its Clark saying hi. He is looking at her concerned.

"Oh hi Clark" Lois replies trying to regain her focus.

"Are you alright?" he asks still very concerned.

"I'm fine Clark" Lois lies. She is far from fine. That didn't feel like a dream. She could swear to God she had actually shot Clark but when and where was that place, she couldn't remember.

"Morning Miss Lane." Its Jimmy is his usual cheerful mood that she is in no mood herself to endure at this precise moment.

"Morning Jimmy" Lois replies politely. She really needs to talk to someone and since Jimmy is here... "Jimmy have you ever had a dream you could swear was real?" she asks him.

Jimmy looks at her confused but does his best to answer. "Yes, no, not really. Are you ok?"

"I suppose so but I had a dream where I shot Clark and I could swear to God I had really done it." Lois says while biting her thumb nail in frustration.

"Well obviously you didn't Miss Lane. After all Mr Kent isn't Superman you know." Jimmy replies with a slight chuckle.

'Mr Kent isn't Superman.' The words echo in her mind. Then she is back in the hotel room. She shoots Clark. He doesn't fall down. Instead he straightens up and removes his glasses and then she says "It is you."

Oh dear God. Clark is Superman. She remembers. Other images flood her mind. They were on assignment in Niagara Falls. She had removed his glasses to clean them and that's when she noticed Clark's blue eyes that were so like Superman's. Next a child fell into the falls and Superman had appeared to save the child but Clark had disappeared as usual. She snaps back to the news room. She needs air. She gets up and walks quickly to the elevator.

"Are you ok Lois?" It's Clark. She ignores him.

Once in the elevator more images come. They flew north to his Fortress of Solitude, that's what he had called it. He explained everything to her, growing up in Kansas, the green crystal calling him and building this place. They had had dinner followed by their time together in that bed. The elevator doors opened. Lois almost stumbles out. The images, no the memories keep coming. Jor-El telling him he had to live as a mortal. Superman in the chamber having his powers removed. He had forsaken them for her. Next they were in a diner, he had been beaten. They watched the news as Zod declared himself world ruler. He had gone back and somehow he got his powers restored. Zod had taken her as a pawn to use against him but he tricked them, removed their powers and defeated them.

"Lois?" Clark has appeared behind her.

Lois is reeling from the onslaught of memories. They're now back in the Daily Planet, she's crying. She tells him how she is jealous of the whole world, not wanting to share him. He then kisses her and she can feel him in her mind clouding the memories. How could he do that to her? He had no right!

She feels a hand on her shoulder. Lois spins round and slaps Clark across the cheek. He puts his hand there and feigns pain. Oh good grief. "Don't even pretend that hurt..." She grabs his glasses off his face. "SUPERMAN!"


	4. Chapter 2

Clark as he often does had been watching Lois since he got back from another Superman job. The look on her face had worried him. It was like she was struggling with some inner torment. She had got up, totally ignoring him and gone to the roof. For a second he considered going as Superman but couldn't think of a reason why Superman would be there so he went up as Clark. He found Lois staring into space. When he spoke she either didn't hear or ignored him. He walked up to her and touched her shoulder. She spun round and slapped him. He feigned pain but was shocked when she reached up and grabbed his glasses telling Superman, telling him to stop pretending. What the hell was he going to do now?

Lois spoke "How could you?".

"How could I what?" Clark genuinely had no idea.

"My memories, how could you take my memories?" Lois was steaming now.

Oh crap. Clark had dreaded this day. It was a stupid, stupid thing to do but he couldn't stand seeing her in pain. "You were in pain Lois, you have no idea what that does to me".

"So you decided by yourself to ease my pain by stealing my memories. Who made you God?" Lois really wanted to hit him but that would only lead to her breaking her hand.

"Lois, you don't understand." Clark tried to explain but Lois cut him off.

"No I don't and frankly do you realise what kind of an example you are setting our son. Just because one has the power doesn't mean they should use it".

She had him there. Wait does she mean Jason has shown to possess his powers.

"Lois, has Jason demonstrated that he possesses my powers" Clark is now using his Superman voice.

Oh Crap. This is really not the best time to discuss that. I'm too mad at him. She sighs and reluctantly speaks "On Luther's boat, one of his men threatened me and Jason threw a grand piano at him." She stutters the next bit "He killed him. I don't think he meant to, he was afraid for me".

He threw a piano. My son killed someone. This was too much. Clark loathed killing. It was in self defence; he was protecting his mother. Clark should have been there. Clark saw Lois was close to tears and instinctively hugged her. "It's ok Lois. He was protecting you. Does Luther know Jason did this?".

Oh God that was Lois's nightmare. Luther knowing about Jason. "I'm not sure and you should know something else, on the boat Luther had a cylinder of Kryptonite and he waved it over Jason".

Luther had exposed his son to Kryptonite. Oh now he was really mad. "What happened, how did Jason react?".

"He went very still but he didn't look ill the way you do" Lois pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Clark was relieved, maybe being half human would protect Jason from his own weakness.

Suddenly a large explosion was heard. Clark went to leave but stopped and looked at Lois.

"Just go" She said rather wearily.

Clark superspun on the spot disappearing into a blur and reappearing wearing the red and blue suit. He gave a small smile and flew off.

Lois stood in awe for a moment. She had never seen him do that before. Back up at Niagara he had changed while she was in the bedroom doing the same. She was still mad at him but at least lots of things made sense now. Clark's odd disappearances. Oh god he was gone for 5 years like Superman and she hadn't put it together. She was galactically stupid, she had to be. They really needed to talk, hopefully without interruptions, about Jason, about their relationship. What kind of relationship could they have. She had Richard and Clark had, well no-one except Jason. Wait, didn't he have a mother still alive back in Kansas. Jason had a grandmother he had never met. Lois decided to go back to work. She needed to find Luther, that was the only way of making sure Jason was safe. She summoned the elevator, got in and pressed the button for the correct floor.

After she was out of sight Brainiac emerged from hiding. It had imitated the outside wall of the elevator shaft. It took a human form. It had overheard the conversation with great interest. It hadn't been hard to find Kal-El. His uniquely dense molecular structure was easy to detect. The fact Kal-El had a son gave it leverage to manipulate Kal-El into following its agenda. It shared this information with the other version of itself that was in the Fortress. The other version equally shared the information that it had been successful in replacing the crystals and restoring the Fortress to working order. Brainiac needed as much information as possible about Kal-El's son, the mother and any other relevant information. Brainiac altered its clothing to make it look like a cleaner and then summoned the elevator.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Clark was writing up Superman's exploits. Another ruptured gas main. He was going to be dealing with these things for weeks. Lois was ignoring him again. She wasn't good at venting her feelings. She hid her real ones under the 'Mad Dog Lane' persona. Once she calmed down, he would talk to her. He wasn't going to see Jason either tonight, he was having dinner with his mother. He also needed to talk to her and tomorrow she was flying back to Smallville. His mother was seeing Ben Hubbard, that bothered him. Ben was a good man but perhaps he was just too attached to his own father to tolerate his mother seeing anyone else. That was another uncomfortable subject to discuss. He could already hear her disapproval of him fathering Jason and running off into the cosmos. This was going to be a long night. Then Clark heard the voice that brought joy to his heart. Richard had brought Jason to the Planet after school.

Once Jason had said hello to Lois, he came over to Clark's desk. "Hello ,mister Clark".

Clark looked down at his son smiling "Hello Jason".

"Can I draw a picture on your desk" he asked wide eyed and innocent.

"Of course you can, you're no bother you know that" Clark said as he lifted Jason and put him on his knee.

Lois shook her head in disbelief. Good god they look like each other. They even have the same goofy smile. If I put glasses on Jason he would be the spitting image of Clark. I am galactically stupid there is no other term possible.

Richard watched Lois shake her head as she looked at Clark. Something was up between those two. They had barely said 2 words to each other all day. In fact it seemed like Lois was avoiding Clark. He watched Jason on Clark's knee and then it hit him. They look so similar, no he couldn't be Jason's father. Lois had told him it was the result of a one night stand. For a while he considered it might have been with Superman. She was obviously in love with him despite her denials. Richard had dismissed the idea, after all Superman was an alien. It probably wasn't even possible for him to have a child with a human but Clark was just Clark. Maybe this is why she didn't speak about him all these years. He was going to have to do something about this. Lois hadn't realised she was pregnant until after Clark left. Richard knew that because Clark was already gone when he came to work here. Clark may not even know that Jason is his son or maybe he found out. That could explain why he isn't talking to Lois. He had raised Jason as his own but Clark had a right to know his son. He would talk to Lois tonight and they would sort this out.

At this point Jimmy walked up to him. "Did those two have a fight? They're talking even less than usual".

"I think so and I think I might know what this is about. I'll talk to Lois when we get home tonight" Richard responded to Jimmy.

What no-one notices is Brainiac disappear into an office. Once inside it interfaces with the computer and pulls up all relevant information on Jason, Lois, Richard, where they live, where Jason goes to school, all Lois's articles on Superman. Brainiac formulates a plan and soon his master would be free.

* * *

Later that evening Clark is having dinner with his mother "Mom I don't know how to say this but I'm a father".

"I know" was Martha's simply stated answer

"How?" Clark was stunned. His mother knew and she hadn't yelled at him.

"I went to the hospital when you were there and I saw Lois and her son. A mother knows her own grandson" Martha had decided to let Clark tell her in his own time. She was disappointed in him but everyone deserved to explain themselves.

"His name is Jason and I swear mom if I had known Lois was pregnant I would never have left" Clark says this knowing it is the truth. He would never have left Lois. In fact if he had known he would have restored her memory and they could have been a family. Well that's another dream that has long since passed.

"What about Lois. You said you took her memory away".

"Only the bit about who I am and her memory has returned. I know that for certain because she slapped me today" Clark involuntary puts his hand to his cheek even though the slap hadn't actually hurt.

Martha chuckles "Serves you right. I told you that was a mistake. Well what now, does Jason know you're his father?".

"No and I don't know what to do next. Lois is engaged to another man. She moved on. I don't blame her. It was foolish to think she would wait around for 5 years" Clark sighs. He really has made a mess of this.

Martha looks at her son. He looks really sad. He still loves Lois even after all these years. "You can still have a relationship with your son. If Lois knows then you can come up with a way for Clark Kent to see his son and you know I would like to see him too".

Clark thinks about this. Can they convince people that Lois would have a relationship with Clark Kent. If they could then he could see his son openly not with fleeting visits in the middle of the night. "I'll talk to Lois tomorrow if I can. She's still mad at me for erasing her memory".

"Quite right too. I'm still mad at you but I love you so I've forgiven you" Martha hopes Lois will forgive him. She would really like to meet her grandson.

Clark moves on to the other issue that is bothering him "Still selling the farm?".

Martha was wondering when they would get to this "Yes Clark. Its time to move on and I know your unhappy about it but Ben is a good man and before you say it he is not replacing your father".

Great she just shut down all areas of questioning in a single stroke. "I know your right mom but growing up on the farm, you and dad made it the only place where I felt like I belonged. I certainly don't feel like that since I came back. The only thing I want I can't have and why? Because I upped and left her." Clark spouts more of his feelings than he intended.

Martha moves on trying to cover all the bases before she flies back tomorrow "How's your wound?".

"Oh its fine. The tenderness seems to have gone" Clark is now staring at his food trying to block out the painful memory of being beaten and stabbed.

"And Luther?" Martha almost hesitantly asks.

"Disappeared without a trace. I don't know how he does it but I swear I will find that man. With the knowledge he extracted from the Fortress he's even more dangerous now" Clark speaks with real anger in his voice.

Martha has rarely heard real anger in her son's voice. Then again Lex Luther has nearly killed him twice. Hell she hated the man and that was saying something.

"You'll find him Clark. You always seem to find a way to do anything you set your mind to".

Clark gave a small smile. His mother always could comfort him and his father had said he was sent here for a reason. What better reason than to stop evil like Lex Luther. If only he had been more careful. Now all that knowledge, his people's legacy was gone. Great I've gone from cheery to criticising myself in the space of a few seconds. He really needed to get control of his life back starting tomorrow when he spoke to Lois about seeing his son.


	5. Chapter 3

Meanwhile over at the Lane/White household Richard has been trying to think of a way to start a conversation with Lois. Not easy was an understatement. He would never understand her. With Jason practicing his piano in the living room he followed Lois into the kitchen. "Lois, at the Planet today what happened between you and Clark?"

Lois trying to put dishes away didn't turn round. Had she been that obvious? She tried to feign innocence. She turned around to look at Richard "What? Nothing"

Richard could see she was going to be difficult again "Lois, I'm not blind. You barely spoke 2 words to him after you came down from the roof this morning. This is about Jason isn't it?"

Lois was close to panic. Oh god here it comes 5 years of lies exposed but she kept a cool exterior after all she was Lois Lane "What about Jason?"

Richard could see subtlety wasn't going to cut it "Clark is Jason's father isn't he. That's why you never spoke about him these last 5 years"

Clark? He thinks Clark is the father. Well technically he is but I didn't talk about him because I had nothing to say. God was I a terrible friend. Wait I'm still mad at him for erasing my memory. Better answer Richard "What make you think that?"

Richard states the obvious "I can see the resemblance"

Well true there is a resemblance, yet no-one can see that Clark is Superman. Mad or not I've got to ask him how that works. "You're right Richard, Clark is Jason's father"

"You told me you didn't know who the father was. That it was a drunken one night stand" Richard was going to get to the truth now.

A night and a day actually and for someone who had rarely been intimate with a woman Clark had really known how to push my buttons. Oh god I don't need to think about that now. Need to give Richard an answer that doesn't expose Clark and I am keeping far too many secrets from my fiancé. "I was drunk.." . Well tipsy would be closer, did drink a lot of champagne at dinner in the Fortress. "and by the time I realised I was pregnant Clark had left and I had no way to reach him". At least that part is true.

Ok now we're getting somewhere Richard thinks. Now onto what happened at the Planet today. "What happened at the Planet today? Did Clark find out about Jason? Is that why neither of you are talking to each other?"

"Yes, he did find out and he was kind of mad at me for not telling him and I was mad at him for leaving so soon after we .." Lois coughs. Better not finish that sentence. On to half truths now. I certainly was mad at him leaving but I don't think Clark ever gets mad. Lying to my fiancé. My life is a mess.

Clark mad? Richard didn't know that was possible. He seems so nice. Don't know how he put up with Lois. They did make a great reporting team. The articles they did together were great. Still he doesn't seem like Lois's type but she did say she was drunk. Right moving onto what is really important here, Jason. "Does Jason know?"

"No" That's because I only found this morning that Clark is Superman. I am so mad at him right now.

"We will have to tell him" A father has the right to see his son. Richard thinks of Jason as his own but he knows what is the right thing to do.

Lois sighs. He's right. "You're right. How?"

"Tomorrow you invite Clark for dinner. I'll pick Jason up from school and all 3 of us will tell Jason together" Good plan Richard.

"Tell me what together?" Jason walks in.

Oh crap was Lois's first thought. A few years ago she would have used much more extreme language. Motherhood had softened her. Lois bent down to her son. "Tomorrow, mommy's friend Clark is coming over. Is that alright?"

Jason nodded "Yes, he's nice to me. Lets me sit on his knee"

Richard adds "And we have something important to discuss with you"

Jason responds in a spookily precognitive tone "Is it that Mister Clark is my biological father?"

Richard and Lois jaws nearly hit the floor. Lois nearly fainted for only the third time in her life and considering Superman had been the cause of the other 2 that was saying something. Lois spoke to Jason "How did you know that?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders "I overheard you". Truthfully Jason had overheard his mother at the hospital telling Superman that he was his son. The rest he worked out on his own after all it was rather obvious Mister Clark was Superman. Glasses were not that good a disguise. He couldn't understand how no-one else saw it. Adults were just stupid. He didn't tell anyone because he had read in his comics how important secret identities were. Villains always hurt the heroes loved one and after what happened on the bald man's boat he didn't want to see his mother hurt.

Richard was shaking his head. Unbelievable, listening in on his parents. He defiantly gets this from Lois. "Are you ok with all this Jason?"

Jason nodded his head and looked at Richard "You're still my daddy too right?"

"Of course Jason. I'll always be here for you" Richard was extremely happy at that. Maybe they could make this work.

* * *

The next day at the Planet, Lois got into work after another sleepless night. She was caught between being mad at Jason for eavesdropping and being relieved that at least some of the secrets were out in the open. She walked in the morning to find coffee sitting on her desk. She smiled slightly then forced it off her face when she remembered she was still mad at Clark. She sat down and started drinking. A few minutes later Clark walked in, tripping up and bumping into people all the way from the elevator to his desk. She couldn't help but smirk. After all she knew he did all that on purpose. He gave her his custom wave and goofy smile. Honestly how is that man Superman? She gave him a few minutes to sit down before she walked over. "I'm to invite you to dinner"

Clark looked at her rather perplexed. "Excuse me?"

Ok he can hear everything except when I have something important to say. Lois in a rather annoyed tone "The super hearing on the blink. Richard wants you to come over tonight to talk about Jason"

Clark rather concerned "Is he alright?"

"He's fine. Richard knows you're his father"

Clark's eyes widen and he raises his eyebrows.

Lois realising she needs to clarify "That Clark is Jason's father, not Superman"

Ok not as bad as Clark feared. "How?"

"He saw the resemblance, yet he can't see your Superman. Hoe does that work anyway?" Lois would really like to know.

Clark chuckles. "It's the first impression that is important. If someone gets the impression you're a slightly bumbling mild mannered reporter then that's all they ever see. People see what they want to see, not what is actually there".

"Jason also knows you're his father. He overheard me and Richard last night" Lois can't believe that. Maybe she can blame Clark after all he's a reporter as well. For once it may not be her genes that are responsible. Still it leaves lies and secrets and they're still the problem of Jason's emerging powers. "We have to tell them"

"Tell who what?" Clark asks

"That you're Superman. Jason's powers are emerging and I can't keep lying to Richard. He's too good a person for that"

Clark sighs. She's right. When Jason starts lifting the couch or something, can't keep that a secret from Richard can they. "I know, you're right. What time do you want me to come over?"

"After work is fine" With that Lois goes back to her desk. Hopefully soon she can get her life back to some sort of order. Of course that just leaves the fact she is love with 2 men. She had tried to fight it but seeing Clark, really seeing him when he walked in. He had made her smile with a coffee. The feelings she had had for him had not really gone away. Even when she wrote that infernal article 'Why the world doesn't need Superman'. She had wrote it out of anger that he had left her, not the world, her. When he came back she had tried to stay angry at him but she couldn't. He had nearly died lifting that island into space. She nearly fell apart at that thought. In the hospital, he had looked so, well human. She had told him that Jason was his son. If he was going to die he had a right to know. Of course he didn't die and when he had come over that night she had almost said that she loved him. She hadn't been able to get the words out. She had started a new piece entitled 'Why the world needs Superman'. Lois hadn't got very far with that. She kept coming up with reasons for why Lois Lane needs Superman.

Lois loved Richard. She was in no doubt of that. For the 5 years Clark was gone, he had cared for her, loved her, raised her son as his own. She had accepted his engagement, why? She dismissed any notion of setting a date for years now. Had she been waiting for Clark's return? Was Richard just filling in? Sooner or later she would have to choose and when she did someone was going to get hurt. Her life was a mess. She could choose safe, reliable Richard or Clark/Superman. Even with her memory restored she was still having trouble putting the 2 almost distinct personalities together. There was Clark Kent her friend. Yeah he had been her friend. Clark who got dragged along on her, even she could admit it, insanely dangerous investigations. Clark who got her coffee every morning. Clark who would just sit there and take her rather insane rants. Clark Kent who she knew practically nothing about because she had never bothered to ask. Then there was Superman. The world's saviour. The man she had always felt a mystical connection to. They didn't seem to fit together. It was a mystery. The problem was mysteries always intrigued her, after all that's why she was a reporter. Her choice could wait a little longer. First she just had to get through tonight.

Lois went back to work. If she didn't find something on Luther soon, Perry would move her onto something else. Damn that man. How does he just disappear?

About mid afternoon Clark had been enjoying a surprisingly quiet day. The world had seemed to want to give Superman the day off. He wasn't complaining. His own investigation into Luther's whereabouts was at a dead end. Anyone who had been in contact with Luther was either dead or had similarly done a disappearing trick. Only Lex Luther could hide from him. Who knows what he had learned from the crystals, what he could still learn. He had to get them back. He was not looking forward to tonight. Sure Lois was correct about telling Richard and Jason. Richard had raised his son well from what he could see. He was grateful. The problem was people always get angry when they find out the secrets he keeps. Lois had nearly killed him with a look. Lois, the only thing more dangerous than kryptonite. He chuckled at his joke. How would Richard react? How would Jason? His life was going to get much more complicated. His thoughts were interrupted by his hearing detecting several explosions and people screaming in pain. He got up, went to the elevator and once the doors were closed was gone in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Brainiac's plan to abduct Kal-El's son required a diversion. It created another copy of its human form. It would keep Kal-El occupied while it had another copy retrieve his son. Brainiac could easily mimic the powers of an Kryptonian on this planet. It should be at least a match for Kal-El's strength, now it just needed to get his attention. It walked down the middle of a street in Metropolis, these humans would get Kal-El's attention. The drivers in the cars were shouting abuse. Brainiac activated its mimicry of heat vision and started to destroy the cars. As expected Kal-El did not take long to arrive. Time to begin. "Greetings Kal-El. I was wondering when you would get here"

Clark looked at this man with interest and confusion. How did he know his name and how had he done all this destruction. "Who are you?"

Brainiac had no reason to deceive him. In fact knowing the truth might make this go quicker. "I am the Brain Interactive Construct"

Brainiac? Impossible. My father destroyed it. "My father told me of you. How did you survive?"

"Well that was nice of Jor-El to mention me. As for how I survived, I already answered that with your first question."

"What do you want?" Clark really didn't want to battle here, too many people.

Brainiac wondered if living here had slowed Kal-El's mind. "If Jor-El told you of me, you should know unless of course living among these insects has dulled your intellect"

Insects?! Clark with slight anger in his voice "They are not insects"

Brainiac noted the emotional response. Perfect. Emotions were a weakness it could exploit. "Of course not, especially that reporter friend of yours. She is lovely, at least by human standards"

Lois?! How dare he demean her. Clark superspeed forward and grabs Brainiac around the throat

Brainiac had gotten the response he wanted. "Temper Kal-El. Back to business. I want you to free my master"

"I will never free Zod" Clark states

Brainiac expected that response "Well I guess we do this the hard way"

Brainiac then breaks Clark's grip and punches him across the street into the front of a building.

Clark had been taken slightly by surprise. He hadn't fought anyone who could move at his speed since he defeated Zod. The problem remained, how could he fight and protect all these people. Brainiac was not like Zod. It had no emotions to manipulate. It had no doubt chosen to do this in public on purpose. Clark stood up and walked out the shattered window he had come through. Brainiac was still standing there.

"You're choice Kal-El. Free my master or watch these humans die"

Clark saw the red tinge that pre-empted heat vision in Brainiac's eyes. He had no choice but to fight here. Freeing Zod was not an option. At superspeed he flew at Brainiac punching him into the building across the street. In seconds Brainiac was coming back at him. They then proceeded to fight at a speed no human could follow.

The Brainiac copy fighting Kal-El signalled that the diversion had begun. Outside Jason's school Brainiac was waiting. It had taken the form of Richard White. The real one was merely unconscious. It needed him for a later part of its plan. The bell rang and Brainiac greeted Jason. It had studied Richard White and could now imitate him quite easily. Brainiac placed Jason in Richard's car and drove. It chose a route to take them someplace secluded. When it reached the chosen place, Brainiac reached into its pocket and took out a small crystal. It pointed the crystal at Jason and there was a flash of light. Jason was asleep. That would make it much easier to carry the boy. Brainiac picked Jason up and then proceeded to fly to the Fortress. The place of its master's defeat would be the place of Kal-El's defeat. Brainiac now had the means to lure him there.

Clark slammed Brainiac into the road. It was looking damaged. He picked it up. It was laughing at him.

"Well not quite the boy scout described in the papers"

Clark squeezed harder on its throat "You've lost"

Brainiac now just smirks at him "You are a fool Kal-El. I am merely a diversion. Tell me do you know where your son is because I do"

Jason. It knows about Jason. Clark was now really angry. "Where is he?"

"Work it out but here's a hint it is the place of my master's defeat" With it's task now complete the copy dissolves to dust.

Clark may have never been so afraid in his life. Does it have Jason? Isn't he at school? Lois! Lois will know. Then as quick as he dares in the city Clark flies off.

Lois was not having a good day. No sign of Luther anywhere. She is not sure where to go next. Her musings are interrupted by a breeze then a voice form behind her. She jumps slightly and turns round. "Superman?"

"Lois, where's Jason?"

Lois notes the worried tone in his voice and the worried look on Clark's face. "With Richard. Why what's going on?"

"He's in danger"

Lois grabs the phone and starts dialling. Its ringing. "Come on pick up". Her precious son. She couldn't bear it if anything happened to Jason. His allergies alone drove her frantic. Saying that she hadn't noticed a single asthma attack since the incident on Luther's boat. Still no answer. She slammed the phone down. "There's no answer"

Clark turned around to leave "I've got to go"

"Not without me" Lois wasn't staying here if her son was in danger.

Clark didn't have time to argue so he picked Lois up and they flew off. They are soon at Lois's house. They walk in and find Richard on the floor unconscious. Clark scans him and sees no permanent damage. Lois goes over to him. They're obviously too late.

"We're too late" Clark states.

Lois is near panic. Where is Jason? "For what, where is Jason?"

"Lois, there's no time.." Lois interrupts him "For our son you will make the time. Where is he?"

Clark knows that tone. She'll never let him go unless he explains. "He was taken by the Brain Interactive Construct"

Lois completely confused "The what?"

"It's a Kryptonian artificial intelligence"

Ok that's not really clarifying things but that doesn't matter. Lois moves on to the only important thing here "Why did it take Jason?"

"Its trying to get me to free its master"

"What master?"

Clark states a word that sends a shiver up Lois's spine "Zod"

* * *

By now Brainiac has gotten Jason to the Fortress. Still in the form of Richard it is manipulating the Fortress controls. Three pillars begin to rise. Inside can be seen 3 figures dressed in black. Soon, very soon its master would be free. It notices Jason wake up. It walks over and in a very Richard like tone "How you doing there munchkin?"

Jason stares at it. He knows that this is not his daddy. Some instinct tells him so. "You're not my daddy"

Brainiac would be impressed if it had real emotions. It morphed back into the original form it had chosen. "Perceptive of you despite your polluted blood". Brainiac could not understand why Kal-El had chosen to dilute the Kryptonian race by mating with a human. Soon it would not matter. Soon General Zod, the one true Kryptonian would be free. Brainiac went back to the controls.

"What are you doing?" Jason's curiosity got the better of him.

"Preparing a surprise for your real father" Jason didn't understand what this man was doing but the tone of voice it used made him very worried. He really wanted his mommy.

* * *

Back at Lois's house Richard has come round. His head hurts a lot. The last thing he remembers is someone knocking on the door, then a flash of light. He wakes up to find Lois and Superman standing over him. "What happened?"

Superman doesn't answer him but is talking to Lois "He's fine. I have to go and get Jason"

Richard only then realises Jason's not there. "What? Where's Jason?"

Superman then turns to look at him "I'll get him. I promise" Before Richard can protest Superman is gone. He turns to look at Lois.

"I for one am not just sitting here" Lois is certainly not. She can't believe he just upped and left. Jason's her son too. "Richard are you ok, we have to go after him"

Richard is confused. Apart from the sore head he has no idea what is going on. "Go where Lois? We don't know where he's gone and would someone explain to me what is going on"

Before Lois can answer a voice cuts in from the front door. "Perhaps I can be of some assistance there". Richard wide eyed looks at the bald man in the doorway holding a green crystal in his hand.

Lois speaks with real anger in her voice "Lex Luther"

* * *

Clark is flying up to the Fortress, the place of Zod's defeat. He knows it's a trap but what choice does he have. Jason is the most precious thing in this world to him. He'll find a way, after all his mother did say that he always manages to somehow. As he approaches the Fortress he is puzzled by what he sees. Its been changed. There is the start of a new structure along side. What is being created and more importantly how has Brainiac done this? He flies into the Fortress. There's no sign of Jason. He lands beside the control panel. The crystals. They're restored but how? Before Clark has time to think on it a voice from behind gets his attention.

Brainiac knew Kal-El would come. After all he was bound to have an emotional attachment to his son. Most organic life forms did. It watched him land and moved up behind him "Welcome Kal-El. Do you like what I've done with the place" .

Clark turned round "Where is my son?"

"Safe for now"

Clark knew what that meant. Safe unless I do your bidding. "I will not free Zod"

Brainiac shook its head in the way it had picked up from observing humans. "So predictable. Truthfully I don't need you. All this was just to lure you here."

Clark had no idea what Brainiac was on about. How can it not need him.

Brainiac saw the confused look on Kal-El's face and decided it needed to clarify for the poor simpleton "All those responsible for General Zod's defeat will face retribution.."

Clark was then startled with another voice, again behind him. How were they sneaking up on him?

"Starting with the son of Jor-El"

Clark spun round.. Speechless all he could do was mouth one word; Zod.


	6. Chapter 4

General Zod had no idea how much time had passed since Kal-El had imprisoned him. The first sensation he felt upon awakening was a surge of energy as his powers were restored. He opened his eyes and broke free of his crystal prison. He looked round and a man floated up towards him. "Greetings General, it is I, the Brain Interactive Construct". Brainiac? It had been destroyed on Krypton hadn't it. Brainiac then proceeded to tell him of what had happened. How it had followed Kal-El back to Earth from Krypton. Kal-El was a fool. He had always believed it. Travelling back to a long dead world in a hope to find survivors. Brainiac then pointed out the child who was sitting down below. The son of Kal-El. Zod understood. Kal-El would no doubt be here shortly. He would soon get his vengeance. He instructed Brainiac to free Ursa and Non and he explained to them what to do. They would obey without question. They waited. Kal-El was not long in coming. As Brainiac distracted him Zod floated up behind him and at the right moment spoke. Kal-El spun round and mouthed his name. Zod punched him with all the strength and anger he could muster. He watched with some satisfaction as Kal-El flew across the Fortress.

To say Clark was surprised would be an understatement. He had expected he would have to deal with perhaps a few copies of Brainiac's humanoid form but to turn round and be faced with his father's mortal enemy had literally left him speechless. Before he could react Zod hit him. He flew across the Fortress. Before he could regain control, Ursa appeared and kicked him sending him flying off in another direction. This was starting to hurt. Then Non appeared and with a double fist slammed him down to the floor. That defiantly hurt. He had forgotten how strong Non was. Before Clark could get up he found him self surrounded by the double rings of a containment field. He was trapped.

* * *

Richard was flying his plane north, where to? He didn't know. He was going where Lex Luther was telling him. Lex flippin Luther! The man who tried to kill Lois and Jason. The man who nearly caused millions of deaths and Richard was listening to him. When he saw Luther at the door he was tempted to kill him where he stood. Lois would certainly had, had he not held her back. Luther explained to them about the Brain Interactive Construct and its mission to free General Zod. Richard had been in Europe when General Zod was proclaimed world ruler. He could never get Lois to talk about it. He put it down to post traumatic stress, after all she had been kidnapped, used as a pawn against Superman. Uncle Perry filled him on it up to the part the 3 Kryptonian criminals took off with Lois. During Luther's little explanation which involved heaping praise on himself, he explained how Superman and mostly him defeated them. He obviously had the means to stop them, he had brought Kryptonite but it still bothered Richard exactly how Luther knew so much. When he asked all Luther had said in reply was how he was the greatest criminal mind of all time. What an ego! Luther knew where Jason was, that is the only reason he is on this plane right now. Richard was flying over nothing. It's the arctic for goodness sake. "Luther where are we going?"

Luther smiled slightly and pointed "There"

Richard turned to his left and saw it. A palace of ice. Was this where Superman lived. It resembled that island Luther was building but whereas that was dark and looming this was beautiful. Lois caught his attention. "It's different"

"Different, how?" Richard asked her.

"It didn't look like this last time I was here"

"You've been here before. Wait is that when Zod kidnapped you"

Lois nodded. It was wrong, very wrong. Sure it still looked beautiful. What had happened to it, to Jason, to Clark? Lois had a bad feeling. Of course that could be to do with Luther. Lex flippin Luther. When he walked into the house, her house, she had been tempted to kill him. Sure, it only lasted a second. She really hated him. He then recited the story of Zod's defeat, a story she knew all too well. How he knew about Brainiac, Luther had called it that for short, Lois had no idea and Luther wouldn't say. He had told them that kryptonite would work on Brainiac, that the radiation could damage Kryptonian technology. Lois didn't know if that was true but she didn't have a lot of options. Clark had not come back, it had been hours now. Richard landed the best he could and they got out with Luther deciding to lead the way.

"This way" Luther said cheerfully.

Richard could not believe he was doing this or why Luther was doing this. "I don't understand why your doing this. You hate Superman"

Luther stopped and turned "True, but I would rather deal with one hero than 3 super powered despots especially considering they threatened to kill me last time on no fewer than 4 separate occasions"

Lois could not believe this rubbish. "Oh please, you deserved it. You were willing to sell out the entire human race in exchange for getting to rule Australia"

"And Cuba" Luther pointed out.

Richard knew was Lois was right. They were trusting the future of the human race into Lex Luther. "Lois makes a point, you can't be trusted. Give me the Kryptonite"

Luther laughed "I can't be trusted. Maybe you should ask your fiancée about whose Jason father is"

Richard didn't know how Luther knew about that and frankly he didn't care right now. They needed to save Jason and frankly the entire human race. "I know all about that. Stop causing trouble and hand over the Kryptonite"

Luther hands it over and Richard notices Lois giving Luther a look that would kill if that were possible. Luther on the other hand just had a smug grin on his face. He strongly disliked this man. "Point the way" Richard said to Luther. Luther did and they made their way inside.

* * *

Clark sat imprisoned inside the field. A few hours had passed by his reckoning. Jason had come to sit next to him on the other side of the field. He had tried to be reassuring, not easy considering. He had told him stories of Krypton, even growing up on the farm. He would tell Jason the truth eventually so he saw no harm in it. Despite everything Jason's face had lit up at the funny stories. They were mostly the accidents Clark caused as he tried to learn to control his powers. Even Clark thought they were pretty funny. His parents hadn't especially after that hole he put in the barn roof. He had spent the rest of the day repairing that. Clark had taken a little break from story telling and was looking around. They weren't dead yet. No doubt Zod intended to make an example out of him so the world would see how pointless resistance was. Zod had spent a lot of time talking to Brainiac. The containment field was limiting his powers so he couldn't hear. It was no doubt bad. Jason then asked him a question he was both shocked at and delighted to hear. "Are you really my daddy?"

Jason had watched the 3 bad people attack Superman. They had placed him inside these spinning rings. He had gone over, the bad people didn't stop him. Superman explained to him that the rings were like a prison that even he couldn't escape from. Jason didn't entirely understand, how anything could hold Superman. Jason had found the stories of Superman growing up funny. Would he do things like that one day? He really wanted to see this farm that Superman grew up on. Jason had heard his mother at the hospital say that Superman was his daddy and wanted to know if it really was true. Superman would tell him. Superman never lies, so he asked.

Clark was rather shocked. How did he know? Wait didn't Lois say Jason had heard her and Richard say Clark was his father. Had he really seen right through the disguise. "Yes I am and how did you know that?"

Jason replied simply "I heard mommy when she visited you at the hospital"

Clark guessed that it wasn't quite super hearing. He had always had better hearing than a normal human even before the super ability cut in. Of course that left no doubt that Jason knew of his secret identity. "Jason do you know my real name"

Jason nodded. Clark was back to being stunned "How?"

"Glasses are not a good disguise"

Clark didn't know whether to be amazed or stunned. His son had seen through it in a few days. It had taken Lois years before she even came suspicious. Maybe he should feel pride at his son's intelligence. "Jason have you told anyone?"

Jason shook his head. That was a relief. "Jason you can't tell anyone, you understand?"

"In case bad men try to hurt mommy like on the boat?"

Clark was relieved. He had a very clever son, of course that could be Lois's genes. "That's right"

"The bald man made me feel ill" Jason stated.

"Ill how?" Clark had a bad feeling that he knew how.

"He had this green tube and it made my tummy hurt" It really had. Jason didn't want to go near that stuff again.

Kryptonite. The kryptonite had made him ill. Clark was going to get Luther for this. Of course first things first. He needed to get out of this field. The problem was he had no idea how. It was at this point Ursa floated over. This was going to be bad. Her hatred had threatened even the children of Krypton.

* * *

Ursa had been watching Kal-El and his son for a few hours. The General had been busy discussing his future plans with Brainiac. She hadn't been that interested. The General would tell her what she needed to know when she needed to know it. She had never liked children. She understood the need for any species to reproduce but thought they had to be an easier and better way. Kal-El had no doubt mated with that Lois person. She had seen the way he was emotionally attached to her before and she could see some of her in Kal-El's son. Jason, Kal-El called him. Obviously a human name. Totally unfitting for the son of a Kryptonian. Then again the boy looked so frail. Maybe the human genes were dominant. Needing a distraction Ursa floated over. She studied the boy closely and then turned to face Kal-El. "I'm not surprised you would choose to dilute your blood by mating with a human Kal-El. You always were too sentimental"

Clark didn't dignify her with a response.

Ursa turned to Jason. "Don't you worry about your father. Soon you and your mother will share his fate"

Jason strongly disliked this lady. "You're a bad lady"

Ursa was mildly amused at the boy but then again he should really have more respect. She raised her hand to strike him and is surprised to find the boy had caught it with surprising strength. He squeezes and for a moment she winces at the pain. She pulls her arm free. That had actually hurt. She pulled her arm back to strike him again but is stopped by the General.

General Zod had spent the last few hours discussing his plans with Brainiac. This time Brainiac allowed him many more options than before. Last time he had been stuck ruling a planet with technology thousands of years behind Krypton. The technology and information Brainiac contained would allow him to reconstruct Kryptonian weapons, shields, ships. It would still take time, probably decades but he could wait. In the mean time he would re-conquer this planet. For his plans to work he would need a lot of power. He could instruct the humans to build power stations and Brainiac could make the primitive technology work to a far greater efficiency than these humans could achieve. Zod noticed Ursa float over towards Kal-El's son. This was going to be amusing. He saw Ursa try to strike the boy and was himself somewhat surprised at the ease the boy caught it. He was even more surprised to see Ursa wince for a second. Obviously the boy had Kryptonian strength. As Ursa prepares to strike him again Zod intervenes.

"Stop!"

Zod floats over and looks at Kal-El. "I see he has your strength Kal-El". He then turns to Jason "You don't have to share your father's fate. Swear loyalty to me and you can have a place in my new world over"

Jason sticks his tongue out. Clark chuckles "That means no"

Zod had thought that would be the boy's response. Still he had to ask. He could have moulded the boy into valuable asset. Now he would share Kal-El's fate. "So be it. If that is your choice" Zod then moves towards Jason but is interrupted by a voice from behind. He turns round to see a human male holding a green crystal, that Lois person is there, as well as Lex Luther. They were here at last.

* * *

Richard had been trying to make his way through this 'Fortress' as Lois called it. How she knew that he would have to ask later. How many secrets does that woman have. He, Lois and Luther approached what appeared to be the main chamber. He saw Superman. He was sitting inside strange spinning rings with what appeared to be simply light surrounding him. Richard guessed at some sort of force field. Boy did he watch too much sci-fi but still what else could hold Superman. Next to him was Jason. Oh thank god he looks alright. Richard watched as a tall man with beard floated over towards Jason. From what he could remember he guessed that this was General Zod. He saw another 2 figures dressed in black. They were too late. The 3 criminals were free but at least they had the Kryptonite. They had come out not too far away from Jason. Zod moved towards Jason. Richard rushed out. "Stay away from him". He held the kryptonite in front of him.

Zod laughed. Richard then felt a sharp pain. He dropped the kryptonite and looked down to see a metal blade sticking out of him. It was funny, he thought it should hurt more. The metal blade withdrew and he turned around as he fell. He watched as Luther morphed in into someone else. Lois rushed towards him. Her face was the last thing he saw before darkness consumed him.

Brainiac watched the human die. He had fulfilled his purpose. It hadn't killed him before because it knew Kal-El would scan him. It would be unable to imitate him to bring Lois Lane here. It had needed Lois Lane to be here so its master could have revenge. Through its studies of her stories it had learned all about Lex Luther. It had hoped to find him and remove him. His knowledge of Kryptonite as the humans called it was a threat to General Zod. It had been unable to in the time available. It would have to make that a priority for later. It imitated Luther instead and convinced Richard White and Lois Lane that it could help them in destroying well itself. Brainiac even made a material that looked like kryptonite but did not emit the harmful radiation. Humans were so easy to manipulate. They had flown up here in a painfully slow human craft. Richard White had reacted as Brainiac predicted he would when he saw the boy in trouble. He had rushed forward turning his back to it. It reshaped its fingers into a blade and plunged it into Richard White. The wound was fatal. Brainiac then morphed back into its human form. One it had chosen at random. It watched Lois Lane rush over. It recognised the emotion she showed as grief. It walked over to its master and awaited its next instruction.

Lois watched in horror as Luther's fingers morphed into a blade. They struck Richard. She had tried to shout but the words would not come out. Luther then changed into a new form. She didn't care about that now. She rushed over, tears in her eyes and cradled Richard. She saw his eyes close and his breathing stopped. He was gone. Why?

"Mommy?"

Lois turned round. Jason! She hugged him and kissed his forehead. She checked him for injury. He was fine. She saw Clark imprisoned a short distance away. He looked angry. Clark was always good at hiding his emotions so Lois knew for him to look that way, he was really angry. She felt a presence behind her. She turned and saw Zod. "Why?"

Zod looked at her and spoke his truth "He was irrelevant. You and Kal-El were the ones responsible for my defeat and now you shall face my justice" Zod signalled to Non who picked up Lois and Jason and threw them through the field beside Clark.

Clark caught Lois and Jason. They were both in grief, crying. Clark had watched the whole thing. From the second they walked in with Luther he felt something was wrong. Lex Luther would never risk his life for the benefit of the human race. More than that though the Kryptonite had not made him feel ill. Either the field he was in blocked the radiation which he doubted, the field was designed to keep things in not out, or it was not kryptonite. When Luther morphed into Brainiac it had become obvious. They had all been set up. Richard was now dead. Zod had called him irrelevant. Clark was furious. No-one was irrelevant, every life mattered but there was no point in saying this to Zod. Clark knew he had little regard for any life except his own.

Zod walked up to the field. "Brainiac proceed"

Clark looked up and saw the other copy of Brainiac at the control console. "As you command General" it responded.

Brainiac then proceeded to activate something. Clark couldn't see what. He turned to face Zod.

"Now Kal-El you will be condemned to the same punishment as you father sentenced us to"

Clark looks up and sees the shiny mirror like prism, he knows is the doorway to the Phantom Zone. In a second it picks them up and then all that is left in the Fortress is the double spinning rings.

* * *

Zod looks at the now empty space. He has his revenge. Kal-El is now condemned to eternity in the prison created by his father Jor-El. It has a nice sense of justice to it. His attention is diverted by Ursa "It is done then"

Zod turns to face her "Yes, come we have much to do" He floats up to the control console and speaks to Brainiac "You are aware of what to do"

Brainiac responds "Yes General". It then proceeds to finish its changes to the Fortress.

Zod turns to the other copy of Brainiac "You will come with us. There is work I need you to do"

The other copy simply nods and Zod turns back to Ursa and Non "Come, it is time for us once again to rule". All 4 proceed to fly out of the Fortress and head towards Washington. Zod would soon once again have the President kneel before him.


	7. Chapter 5

Clark watched as the Earth retreated beneath him. His powers were waning quickly. It had begun as soon as they had been imprisoned. Then suddenly there was a flash of light and Clark suddenly found himself falling through a sky. He hit a sand dune and rolled down it. When he regained his senses he looked around for Lois and Jason. Luckily they had fallen to far away. Clark got up ignoring the pain he was in and walked towards them. The Phantom Zone was a wasteland, a desert just like his father had described to him. It also cut him off from the sun. He was as mortal as any human now. He got to Lois and Jason. Jason was unconscious but Lois was coming round. "Lois, are you ok?"

Lois stirred to find Clark looking at her. He seemed to have small cuts and bruises on his face. She didn't know quite what had happened but she knew that couldn't be good. Clark was asking if she was ok? Before she could answer though Clark was grabbed by some sort of creature. The next thing she knew another one attacked her. It dragged her backwards but it also felt like it was reaching into her. She desperately wanted to see if Jason was ok. His life was more important. Out of the corner of her eye she saw another creature grabbing Jason. It was the last image as she faded out of consciousness.

Clark was fighting the creature. He could feel it reaching into his mind trying to take over. He resisted it with all the mental control his father had taught him. However Clark knew it was only a matter of time before he would tire and the creature would win. The suddenly there was a beam of white light. The creatures screamed in pain and fled. Clark looks where the light came from and sees a man cloaked from head to toe. His face was impossible to see. He walked over "Are you hurt Kal-El?"

Clark was confused "How do you know my name?"

"I was a friend of your father." the man explained.

Clark looked at him puzzled. A friend of his father would not be in this place.

"I will explain later but we must go; others will come"

Clark got back to his feet and looked around and saw Lois and Jason lying on the ground. "Lois, Jason!"

Clark ran over, they were unconscious. The man came over as well and seemed to scan them with a crystal in his hand. "They will be fine. You are hurt take the boy and I will carry the woman"

Lacking other choices Clark nodded in agreement and picked Jason up. The man picked Lois up "Follow me". With that they set across the wasteland. After a short time they came to a small Kryptonian structure. Once inside Clark could see the structure was fronted onto a large cave that went back farther than he could see. The man placed Lois down and went over to a corner and back with a leather pouch. "Here, its water"

Clark took a drink and then went over to Lois and Jason and gently fed them sips of water. By now the man had taken the covering off his head. He was about Clark's age with dark hair. What was bothering Clark though was that he had a passing resemblance to Zod. "Thank you. Who are you?"

The man smiled a weary smile. No surprise being in this place. "You're welcome. As I said I was a friend of your father. My name is Dax-Ur"

Clark couldn't place the name "I don't mean any offence but this place was created to hold criminals"

"You are right but it was actually General Zod who sent me here. The price I paid for betraying him."

Clark was thinking he really should of paid more attention to Jor-El's lessons on Zod's insurrection but all that death and destruction appalled him. "You betrayed Zod?"

"Yes and it is a long story. You need to rest. I will explain after you rest"

Clark was tired and sore so he lay down next to Lois and Jason and tried to sleep.

Dax-Ur watched Kal-El lie down next to the woman and the boy. After an eternity he finally had a way out of this place. The question was how much should he tell Kal-El. He needed to earn his trust. He had already given him his name, not his original name, he could no longer stomach using that one. He had done many wrongs but in the end he had sided with the council against Zod. Jor-El had called him an ally of the House of El. He wondered if that was still true. His guests would be hungry when they woke up. He put the covering back on his head, reached into an alcove and pulled out a Kryptonian sword with a crystal handle. How many times had this saved his life. He double checked the he had the energy crystal he used to drive the Phantoms away. He then walked out and began his hunt in this savage place.

* * *

Back on Earth Zod stood once again in the Oval office, the humans called it. The President was not here, across the oceans someplace one of the servants as they were now had said. It did not matter. This time he would have every leader on Earth kneel before him. Zod looked out the window. He had had Brainiac send a decree to every government on this planet. He had given them, very generously, 1 earth day to unconditionally surrender. He would soon rule again. It was what he was born to do. On Krypton he had fought a long and bloody war in an attempt to rule. The council refused to submit and especially Jor-El. Jor-El he would curse that man's name forever. He had offered Jor-El the chance to be his second, he refused. Now he and the council were long dead. Krypton was no more. Jor-El should have taken his offer. He would have heeded his advice about Krypton's imminent destruction. Still all was not lost. His followers had been banished to the Phantom Zone like he had been meant to. Fate had intervened. The prism to take him to the zone was blasted off course by Krypton's destruction. Kal-El my have stopped him before but not this time. He was free and soon he would free his followers. With them at his command he would build an empire and Krypton will have its proper legacy.

Zod's hearing picked up a lot of noise. He turned his eyes to the direction. He zoomed in. Coming towards him were thousands of soldiers, vehicles and in the distance he could hear primitive flying craft. "Ursa, Non" he called them over.

Ursa came over and looked in the direction the general was staring at. Foolish humans. "It seems they want to test you General"

Zod shook his head. Why do they test my patience. With no regard to the humans need to use doors he flew out the window followed by Ursa and Non.

Back in the Oval office Brainiac ignored the commotion outside. It was completing the task General Zod had set. To free Zod's followers required opening a large portal to the Phantom Zone. That needed a lot of energy. It designed new power stations. It was severely limited by human technology. It designed them to the limit this technology allowed. Brainiac also needed to completely redesign the planetary power distribution network. Humans were terribly inefficient. Once Zod's followers were free it would undertake the task of advancing this primitive world to the point it could recreate Krypton's technology. By its calculations a task lasting several decades. The sound of explosions indicated the battle had begun. Humans were stupid creatures.

Zod , Ursa and Non landed in front of the armies advancing along the streets. A man Zod recognised as a general by the symbols on his uniform spoke "General Zod, we demand your unconditional surrender"

Such insolence. Zod looked at the man and with a burst of heat vision killed him instantly. In response the soldiers opened fire. The bullets were a minor irritation. Then one of the human vehicles fired projectiles at them. They exploded on impact blasting the 3 of them back several feet. Zod was now annoyed. Upon his lead Ursa and Non followed him in sending in blasts of heat vision. Quickly several vehicles exploded and many soldiers lay on the ground dead. It was obvious these humans needed to be reminded of who gave orders on this planet.

* * *

Back in the Phantom Zone Clark, Lois and Jason are finishing off the meal Dax-Ur had brought them. Lois had found it interesting but had thought it better not to ask what it was. Of course she had other questions like where the hell were they.

Clark finished his food. It had been a while since he was actually hungry. One side effect of being solar powered was that his body didn't actually need food. He turned to Dax-Ur "You were going to explain how you knew my father"

Dax-Ur turned towards him "Yes.."

Lois cuts in "I don't mean to interrupt but who are you and where are we?"

Dax-Ur looked at the woman. He had worked out that she was the mother of Kal-El's son. It was rather obvious. He was a blend of them in his features even though he more strongly see Kal-El in the boy especially the eyes. "My name is Dax-Ur and this is the Phantom Zone"

Wait hadn't Clark mention the Phantom Zone once. Lois couldn't quite remember. "Phantom Zone?"

Clark clarified "It's a prison created by my father Jor-El. We're actually in another dimension." Clark turned back to Dax-Ur "You said it was Zod that sent you here"

Dax-Ur turned back to Kal-El "Yes. I was once of his followers. Before Zod's attempted insurrection he was head of Krypton's military. He had a seat on the ruling council. Then the demands began. Zod wanted more resources spent on the military. He started holding rallies claiming the council was undermining Krypton's defences. He soon had thousands of followers including myself. The council removed him from his position but the rallies never stopped. They began to become violent, Zod began to preach about the removal of the council."

Clark cut in "That's when the war began"

"Not quite. Zod discovered a scientist had created a technology that was the basis of the Brain Interactive Construct. Zod planned to use it to seize control of all planetary defences. At the same time his followers would stage an armed coup. When I learned of this I could not go along with it. I informed Jor-El and he laid a trap. When Brainiac attempted to gain control of the defence systems it was infected with a program that disabled it. However the armed coup was still attempted. Forces loyal to the ruling council fought back and a global civil war began. Eventually Zod was defeated and captured and the rest I believe you know"

Clark digested this. A civilisation as advanced as Krypton engulfed in war. That's why his father had sent him to Earth though. To lead humanity away from that path. "So how did you end up in here"

Dax-Ur sighed. Not his favourite memory. "I joined the forces of the council. I was captured in battle and brought before Zod. He decided that I should live with my betrayal forever so he banished me here"

Lois was digesting this the best she could. She still had questions. "Krypton was destroyed ages ago and you don't look more than about 30 and what were those things that attacked us"

Dax-Ur appreciated a curious mind. He had possessed one once but look at where it had lead him "Time has no meaning here and you were attacked by the Phantoms that haunt the zone"

"Phantoms? Like ghosts" Lois needed clarification

"I'm not familiar with the term"

Clark clarified "Disembodied spirits"

"Yes. They roam the zone looking for new bodies to inhabit. That's what they were trying to do to you"

Lois shivered. They were trying to possess her and Jason. "Why don't they just leave, you know go to the afterlife"

Dax-Ur replied in a way that sent another shiver through Lois "Not even Death is an escape from this place. No-one and nothing ever leaves"

Their conversation is interrupted by the sounds of gunfire and explosions. Clark is the one that speaks up "What was that?"

Dax-Ur stands up "Follow me"

Clark, Lois and Jason follow Dax-Ur into the cave. They come across what appears to be a fissure in the rock. In the fissure are images of fires and smoke.

Clark sees something familiar. The White House? "Is that Earth?"

Dax-Ur looks at the images as well "Yes. The Phantom Zone has small cracks in it. Through them you can see the outside, in fact that's how I knew where to find you. I saw the whole thing".

The images ripple and they see Zod, Ursa and Non walking through the wreckage. The sound of jets is heard. Zod signals to Ursa and she flies up. As the jets approach she dissects them with her heat vision. Once she is satisfied she floats back down. She rejoins Zod and Non. The soldiers that are still are alive are on their knees with their hands on their heads surrendering.

Lois can't believe the destruction she is seeing "What happened?"

Dax-Ur had seen the beginning of the battle while the other 3 had eaten. "The military tried to stop them. Foolish waste. They never had a chance"

Clark knew that for certain. How many were dead, hundreds? He had to get back somehow. He had to stop them. "I have to get back, there has to be a way"

Dax-Ur looks at him "There is a way, now that you're here. Your father created a portal, a doorway out of the zone. During the war he feared that either him or a member of his family would be sent here. He designed it so only someone with the blood of the house of El running through their veins could activate it."

Clark thanks his father's genius and foresight. They walk back to the front and Dax-Ur hands Clark, Jason and Lois some clothing. "We will need to leave now. We will have to take the long way to avoid the others"

Lois stopped for a moment "What others?"

"During the war there wasn't the time or resources to rehabilitate Zod's followers. When captured they were given a choice, switch sides or be sent here. You'll be surprised at how few chose to switch sides"

Clark knew it was a bad idea to ask this "How many are in here?"

Dax-Ur's face went grim "Thousands"

Yep defiantly shouldn't have asked that. Clark put on the clothing and all 4 walked out into the wasteland.

* * *

Back on Earth Zod has demanded a broadcast be made. It starts with images of the destruction around Washington. He hopes this example will quash any further resistance. He has summoned all the representatives of the world's governments, ambassadors they're called. Zod begins his address to the world "People of Earth. I am General Zod. The images you saw were an example of what happens to those who defy me. Your saviour will not come. I have already dealt with your Superman. As of this morning your leaders have unconditionally surrendered. I will allow them and you to live as long as I am obeyed without question. I have issued decrees to all the nations of this world. They are to be followed exactly and to the time scale I have indicated. Failure to follow these will result in severe consequences" Zod turns to the representatives "Now kneel before Zod" They all fall to their knees.

* * *

In the Phantom Zone Lois and Jason are taking a rest. Dax-Ur is on a small hill keeping watch. Clark is thinking off by himself. He really wants to talk to Lois. He should explain how he feels, he could die in the fight to come but Richard just died. They really haven't had time to think about that or to come to terms with it. So many things are his fault. He was the one who erased Lois's memory, he left her, he was the one who left Zod unguarded in the Fortress. Perhaps he couldn't have foreseen Brainiac's appearance but if he hadn't been in such a rush to leave Earth, Zod would be in here not him, not his son, not the woman he still loves. Dax-Ur comes up to him and Clark turns to face him "Anything?"

"No". Dax-Ur has watched Kal-El since they stopped. From the fact he chose to be by himself rather than sit with his son and the mother it is obvious they don't get along. He sees Kal-El look back round at his son. "He has your eyes"

Clark doesn't look up but does smile "Yes"

"You and the mother don't get on"

Clark grimaces slightly "I made some mistakes, some bad choices"

"Then correct them. Everyone makes bad choices after all look where I ended up. However I don't regret my choice. Zod had to be stopped. From your expression it seems you do regret your choices"

"My life is difficult" Clark knows that's no real excuse.

Dax-Ur shakes his head. Through his window to the outside he has seen a lot of Kal-El's life. It hasn't been that bad. "Try living here for a few thousand years. At least I think its that long. You lose track in a place where time is irrelevant. You should talk to her you may not get another chance"

Clark knows Dax-Ur is right. He has to explain his feelings to Lois before its too late. He walks over.

Lois has finally got Jason to sleep. He has been so quiet, ever since Richard died. Oh god I can't think of that now. Lois tries to hold the tears back. When they're out of here she will grieve properly. She sees Clark walk over. She really doesn't want to deal with this now.

Clark sits down next to Lois "How's Jason?"

"I'm not sure, he hasn't spoken since Richard.." Lois chokes up and can't get the words out.

Clark really wishes he had the time right now. For all he knows Jason might have to mourn his own death soon. At the moment all he can do is express his feeling to Lois. "Lois, I was wrong"

"Clark, we can do this later" Lois doesn't look at him

"We can't Lois. When we get back I've going to have to stop Zod and I may not survive that" Clark takes a breath "People think I'm infallible, perfect but I'm not. I make mistakes just like anyone else. I should never have messed with your memory and I should never have left. If I had known you were pregnant Lois I would have stayed with you. I have never stopped loving you"

Lois is holding back more tears. Of course she loves the big dumb alien. God she's been in love with him since that night she fell out of the helicopter but people change in 5 years. She fell in love with Richard and now he's gone because Zod wanted revenge against her. Oh god its her fault. "Is it my fault Richard's dead" It was a statement not a question.

Clark couldn't believe she thought that. If anything its his fault. "No Lois, its my fault. I left Zod imprisoned in the Fortress. I should have found a way to send him here. If only I had stayed"

Lois is not sure she's ever seen Clark look so sad. No this is Zod's fault and that machine's fault. They were set up, lured, trapped and imprisoned. "Clark its not your fault. You couldn't know this would happen. I still love you too but its been 5 years, we've both changed and its not like you can go back in time"

Clark winced. That brought up the memory of Lois dying. When he found her broken body in California, he was so angry. He broke his father's decree and interfered with history. For her, he turned the world back. Lois noticed Clark wince. "Clark what is it?"

"Technically I did go back in time once. You remember the earthquake in California that Luther caused"

Lois nodded. "Yeah I ran out of gas and you were no where to be seen when pylons were falling all over the road"

"Lois originally you were caught in the quake and you died"

I what? Did he say that I died. "Clark when you said I died you don't mean I was actually dead do you?"

"Yes Lois. I found your lifeless body in your car. I cradled you. I was so full of grief and anger that I flew off and literally made the world turn back" Clark had defied his father and he knew what question Lois would ask next

Ok Lois was having a hard time dealing with this. He turned back time for her. "Can you do it again? Change this"

"No Lois. I shouldn't have done it the first time. Its forbidden for me to interfere in human history and besides its more complicated now. I was trying to stop you for dying, I didn't have anything to lose but now.."

"there's Jason" Lois finished the sentence and Clark nodded. Lois understood. If he did it again he risked changing things for the worse for Jason. She wouldn't allow anything to happen to her son.

They heard voices in the distance and Dax-Ur walked over. "Pick up the boy, the others are coming. We have to go"

Clark picked up Jason and they quickly followed Dax-Ur. Clark saw in the distance behind them figures moving quickly in their direction, thousands of them.


	8. Chapter 6

Perry White sat in his office. He had watched Zod's broadcast. He could scarcely believe that this had happened again. Saying that he had never known what had happened to the 3 criminals last time. Superman wouldn't talk about it beyond saying they were no longer a threat. Lois didn't seem quite able to remember fully, he put it down to post traumatic stress. Now Lois hadn't been seen Superman had come and taken off with her. He still didn't know what that was about. He couldn't get a hold of Richard and looking out into the bullpen where the hell was Kent. Seriously where did Kent always disappear to. Sure he was a fine reporter, lacked a little fire but that's why he had partnered him up with Lois. Kent was a fine writer, always could seem to hit the human angle of a story, something Lois lacked the ability to do. They complemented each other in a writing sense. Perry could never work out their friendship. Surely Clark knew Lois took advantage of him but he let her anyway. They would have to have another talk when Kent got back. He had to get back to work. By Zod's order his decrees had to be published in all newspapers. Bile stuck in Perry's throat. To be dictated to like this, the freedom of the press revoked. He would find a way to keep reporting the news somehow but in the meantime survival was the key. Now where are those pictures "Olsen!"

In the Phantom Zone Dax-Ur, Clark, Lois and Jason are hiding behind a small hill. On the other side is the portal, their way out. From what Clark had seen it look like a series of triangular arches, each arch smaller than the one before. They had 2 problems activating it before Zod's followers caught up with them and more immediately dealing with the 2 guards that seemed to have been placed here.

Dax-Ur looked at Clark "It seems they've heard of your arrival Kal-El"

"How?"

"You're a legend, a myth. The son of Jor-El that survived Krypton's destruction. Revenge against you is all that some of them live for"

"Well that's nice to know" Clark poured on the sarcasm. He hated this place. This place that held the last survivors of his kind and what were they, criminals, murders, psychopaths. If he didn't stop Zod they would be the legacy of his people. "So what's the plan"

Dax-Ur hid his sword in his clothing and stood up "I'll deal with the guards. You wait here. This will only take a moment"

Dax-Ur climbed up the hill and walked towards the portal. The guards dressed like him moved towards him. He couldn't see their faces, frankly it didn't matter. The guard on his left spoke first "Well look at this, the traitor"

The guard on his right spoke "The general will never free you, so why are you here"

Dax-Ur could see the hatred in their eyes. They were the traitors, not him. "I'm leaving"

Both guards laughed. The one on the left spoke again "Is that so?"

"Yes" Dax-Ur pulled the sword out and in one swift motion slit both the throats of the guards. They fell down dead. They needed to hurry before their spirits became more phantoms haunting the place.

Dax-Ur signalled to Clark, Lois and Jason. Clark didn't think killing the guards had been really necessary but the voices of Zod's followers approaching made it a mute point at the moment. They walk over. Dax-Ur had moved to the portal's controls. "I've set the coordinates". He then takes Clark's hand and cuts it. "Only the blood of the House of El can activate it. Place your hand here" he points to the control panel.

Clark places his blood stained hand on the panel. In the archway a bright light appears. Sunlight hits Clark's body from the opening. Clark feels his body charge, it is the light of Earth's yellow sun. Suddenly Zod's followers burst over the top of the hill. Just before they reach the 4 of them the portal convulses and pulls the 4 of them in. They are engulfed by light and then they feel the cold.

Inside the Fortress of Solitude Brainiac is completing the growth of a portal to access the Phantom Zone. It has served its master as instructed. It is disturbed by the sensing of another presence. It turns round to find itself face to face with its creator, Dax-Ur. "You won't destroy me, you created me"

Dax-Ur looked at his creation. The one that had been twisted to serve a evil purpose. He had created the technology to aid the people of Krypton, not as Zod had wished to seize control of Krypton from them. "Perhaps, perhaps not but at the moment I'm not your problem." Dax-Ur's eyes switched to look at something behind Brainiac.

Brainiac turned round and saw Kal-El, now in a slightly dirty and tattered suit. Before it could react Kal-El hit it and Brainiac went flying across the Fortress.

Dax-Ur turned to Clark "Keep him busy" and with a nod Clark went flying off after it.

Dax-Ur goes to the control panel. He separates the crystal handle on his sword and places it in the panel. By this time Lois and Jason have come up beside him. A holographic display appears above the panel. Lois watches him move the symbols about. By her guess it looks like someone rewriting a computer programme. "What are you doing?"

Dax-Ur does not look away from the display "Victory in battle comes from preparation"

"Huh" Lois is lost and did Brainiac say he created it. She'll have to ask about that. Her attention is grabbed by Clark wrestling Brainiac below. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Dax-Ur remove the crystal and reattach it to the sword. He then throws it at superspeed straight at Clark. Before Lois can shout out, Clark side steps at the last section and the sword plunges into Brainiac. Dax-Ur activates something on the panel and Brainiac convulses and dissolves. Lois looks at him "What did you do?"

Dax-Ur replies simply "Deletion protocol"

At the same moment back in the Oval office the other copy of Brainiac also dissolves. Ursa turns to Zod "What happened?"

"Kal-El has returned"

Ursa tries to figure it out. Its impossible, no-one escapes the Phantom Zone. "What do we do now"

Zod turns to her "Victory in battle comes from preparation"

Zod does not know how Kal-El escaped but it does not matter. They are 3. He is 1. They will crush him in front of the people of this world, in that city he is so fond of. He turns to Ursa and Non "Come. To Metropolis"

All 3 proceed to fly off on their way to Metropolis and their final battle with Kal-El.

Back in the Fortress, Clark, Lois and Jason are beside Richard's body. They have covered it over. Clark speaks to Lois "I'm sorry"

Lois looks at Clark "It's not your fault"

"No its mine" Dax-Ur comes over and joins them. "I created the technology that led to the creation of Brainiac. My negligence allowed Zod to corrupt its function and I should have told Jor-El how to destroy it not merely disable it. So many things that are my fault. So many things I can not rectify. Jor-El forgave me but I can never forgive myself. I tried, even changed my name but one cannot escape their sins or their eventual damnation"

Lois looks at him. She should be angry, furious but hasn't he already been damned after spending untold centuries in that hell. She is too tired for this right now. She cuddles Jason and looks at him. He has barely cried, perhaps that will come later.

Clark looks at Dax-Ur. In one fell swoop, Dax-Ur has tried to take all the blame but that doesn't excuse Clark for taking Lois's memory or leaving. "You said to me all people make mistakes and that they should correct them. You've destroyed Brainiac, now help me stop Zod"

Dax-Ur smiles. He should listen to his own advice occasionally. "If I help you stop Zod you'll find out one more thing about me, one thing I can't correct. The reason I changed my name"

Clark doesn't quite understand but he can't stop all 3 of them by himself. Their attention is caught by a beeping sound from the control panel. Dax-Ur floats back up to it. "I set it to monitor all broadcasts" Dax-Ur brings up a news report from Metropolis. The female reporter speaks "I'm reporting from downtown Metropolis where General Zod has just arrived, wait he's coming over"

Zod approaches the camera and speaks "We know you can see this Kal-El. We are waiting for you but don't be too long otherwise these humans that you hold so dear will suffer"

Zod signals to Ursa and Non who begin destroying the nearest building. Rubble falls to the ground, destroying the camera. In the Fortress the display fills with static. Lois shakes her head "All they need is a big sign saying This is a Trap. How did he know we were back?"

Dax-Ur turns to Lois "When I destroyed Brainiac the other copy was destroyed as well. I'm sure Zod noticed"

Clark can scarcely believe the suffering they are prepared to inflict to get to him. "It makes no difference. I have to go, there is no other choice."

Dax-Ur turns off the display "There is always a choice Kal-El. If we go now we fight them on their terms"

"I cannot let innocent people suffer"

"You are your father's son. Very well I will fight with you" Time to face the past.

Clark turns to Lois "Lois…"

Lois not wanting to tempt fate. She knows this is some last declaration of love "Clark it can wait" she says sternly.

Clark simply nods and picks up Lois and Jason. Lois stops him "Richard"

"I will carry him" Dax-Ur picks up Richards body and they all fly out the Fortress.

As their leaving Clark looks back. To the side of the Fortress is a structure identical to the portal in the Phantom Zone, just several times larger. He turns to look at Dax-Ur "What is that for?"

"Zod was planning to free his followers from the Phantom Zone"

"Impossible, there isn't enough power"

"True, but I studied what Brainiac was doing. Among the alterations he was making was a system to connect the portal to this planet's power distribution grid"

Clark is shocked. He would have released thousands of super powered criminals. Humanity would be crushed. Whatever it takes he has got to stop Zod.

Clark, Dax-Ur, Lois and Jason arrive at the Daily Planet. They land on the roof and are surprised to find Perry there. Dax-Ur places Richards body down. Perry rushes over "What happened?"

Dax-Ur is the one to answer "He got in the way of Zod's revenge against Kal-El"

Perry doesn't know how he'll break this to Richard's parents. He always knew Zod was ruthless but to kill Richard just to get to Superman. Oh god Lois and Jason. He looks at them. Lois as usual is showing no emotion. Jason looks to be in shock. "Jason are you alright?"

Jason just looks at his Uncle Perry. Throughout this he hasn't really known what to think. He saw his daddy killed but he can't quite seem to express an emotion. They were sent to that place by the bad man. Superman and the other man had got him and mummy back. He hears an explosion and he cuddles into his mummy.

Clark looks at Lois "We have to go"

"I know"

Clark and Dax-Ur fly off. Lois is torn. She wants to stay with her fiancé but part of her wants to go. As if reading her mind Perry speaks "Go Lois. I'll take care of Jason"

Lois looks at him "No Perry I have to stay with my son"

Why is so stubborn "I need my best reporter to do her job and report on this. All our futures depend on those two, by the way who was that other man"

"A friend" Lois replies simply

Perry using his editor tone "Lois GO!"

Lois nods her head, kisses Jason, hands him to Perry and runs to the elevator.

Zod is wandering through the destruction wrought by Non and Ursa. He is quickly becoming bored. He knows Kal-El will come, his compassion for these humans is a weakness. Compassion is a weakness, one he has never suffered from with only one exception. He looks up and sees Kal-El. As he lands Ursa and Non rejoin Zod's side. "You come to your death Kal-El"

"Perhaps but I did not come alone"

Zod turns around at a voice he never thought he would hear again "Hello father"


	9. Chapter 7

The war to seize control of Krypton was at stalemate. Zod was plotting the next battle when news reached him that his betrayer had been captured alive. Zod ordered that he be brought before him. The betrayer, his son. The son that no longer even carried his name. He had changed it to his mother's family name. Zod had decided to display his justice to all his followers. His son was brought before him, injured from the battle. In Zod' base he was put on trial.

Throughout the trial Dax-Ur, as he now called himself never said a word. What was the point. His father would put him to death. Zod had promised that all those who opposed him would be executed. Dax-Ur inwardly laughed at this mockery of justice. Proclaiming him a traitor, what a joke. His father had abused his genius and stolen the Brain Interactive Construct, corrupted it. Dax-Ur had wanted change like his father once preached but not a full scale war that was achieving nothing. All his father's plots had achieved was death and destruction. Change can't be achieved by force only by persuasion. At his core Dax-Ur was a scientist like his mother. His research was supposed to help the people of Krypton, not subjugate them. When he learned of his father's plans he had gone to a fellow scientist, Jor-El. Jor-El helped him deactivate Brainiac and persuade the council to let him join the fight against his father. Jor-El had become his friend. But in the last battle he had been injured and captured and now here he was. After a trial that literally lasted only about a hour he was found guilty. He awaited death but it never came. His father proclaimed that he would live with his betrayal forever. Dax-Ur did not know where Zod had gained access to the means to send him to the Phantom Zone. His last image of his father was one of disappointment.

* * *

Zod had only been compassionate once, he had spared his son's life. Now that decision had brought him to this, he was standing on a street looking once more upon his son's face. He hadn't really expected him to survive in the Phantom Zone, perhaps there was some of him in his son. His son, was he really that. Sons don't betray their fathers. Zod spoke "You survived"

That sounded like surprise in Zod's voice to Dax-Ur "Yes. Survival runs in the family"

"You stopped being family when you betrayed me"

"I was referring to my mother but while we're on the subject, you stopped being family when you stole my creation and attempted to overthrow the ruling council". Dax-Ur never could figure out what his mother had seen in his father.

Zod did his best to keep his anger in check. He had loved his wife, she had given him an heir or so he thought at the time. His so called son betrayed him then and still was now "You're still ally yourself with the House of El"

"I made my choice and as you once taught me you have to see your choices to the end"

Zod had indeed taught him that. "Very well then" He turns to Ursa and Non "Deal with Kal-El. I will deal with my son". With that they fly at Kal-El leaving Zod to face his son.

Clark had listened to the rather short conversation with disbelief. He was Zod's son, well that explained the resemblance. On Krypton a son was expected to obey their fathers. That's why he had given up his powers, his father had told him it was the only way to be with Lois. He had considered that perhaps it wasn't but hadn't actually questioned his father on the matter. Perhaps he should of. Dax-Ur had actually fought against his father and was willing to do so again to help him. Zod had ordered Non and Ursa to deal with him, well 2 on 1 is better than 3 on 1. He flew up into the air, he probably still had the more experience flying and perhaps an edge.

Back on the ground Dax-Ur and Zod were waiting for the other to make the first move. Dax-Ur at super speed rushed forward, pulled out his sword he had kept hidden and swung at his father. Zod dodged the blow, barely. He felt a pain on his cheek and raised his hand to it. He looked at his hand in surprise, blood, his blood. He had underestimated his son, obviously all those years in the Phantom Zone had hardened him. Zod now circled his son and waited for an opening to disarm him.

Up in the air Clark blocked Non's first attack and knocked him into a nearby building. It looked empty, he hoped he was right. Doing this however allowed Ursa to blindside him with a kick in his back. He himself flew into another building. He stood back up and saw Ursa waiting for him. That woman was pushing his chivalry to the limit. Now where was Non, he should be back by that. As Clark thinks that the floor collapses and he finds himself being pulled down. He lands on his front and as he gets to his knees he is kicked in the ribs. He goes sailing through the building and out the other side. He sees Non flying after him. He waits and as Non comes near grabs his arm and spins him. With perfect timing at least for Clark, Ursa comes flying towards them, he proceeds to throw Non into her. As they try to untangle themselves Clark flies over and with a double punch knocks both to the ground. Now where's Zod?

Dax-Ur once again swings at Zod with his sword. Zod dodges and finally sees his opening grabs Dax-Ur's arm. With his other hand he punches Dax-Ur in the face. Dax-Ur hits him back with his free arm. Zod punches Dax-Ur in the stomach, doubling him over. With this moment Zod uses both hands to prise the sword from Dax-Ur's hand. It drops to the ground. Dax-Ur now recovered sees Zod is off balance and uses this to trip him up. He tries to move for the sword but Zod grabs his ankle and pulls him down as well. They both get up and grab each other, tussling to see who is stronger. Zod gains the advantage and manages to throw Dax-Ur into the wall of a stone building. Dax-Ur hits it making a hole and falls down to the ground. Zod uses this opportunity to grab the sword. He now stands over his son and prepares to deliver a killing blow. Before the blow is struck he sees Kal-El flying towards him. At the last second he turns around and stabs Kal-El in the stomach.

Clark had caught up with Zod to see him holding and a sword, preparing to kill Dax-Ur. He flew towards them ready to grab Zod but Zod had seen him and with speed and stabbed him in the stomach. He fell down sword still in. He saw Zod's smile and then he saw a woman burst out of the now gathering crowd and run towards him. Lois?

Lois had joined the now sizeable crowd that was watching the battle. Then suddenly she saw Clark being stabbed. Oh god No. Without thinking she ran out and rushed over. She cradled Clark's head in her lap. Zod started to move towards them. Then she saw Dax-Ur pull a sign post out of the ground. The noise caught Zod's attention and he turned round just as Dax-Ur hit him. He went flying through the air and out of sight. She turned her attention back to Clark "Don't die, I can't lose you too"

Clark was in less pain than he thought he should be, perhaps he was too focused on Lois, perhaps he was dying. "I'm sorry Lois, looks like a made another bad choice"

Dax-Ur came over "Perhaps Kal-El but I don't think you regret this one"

Regret sacrificing his life to stop Zod. "No"

Dax-Ur smiles "Good, now this is going to hurt". He then proceeds to pull the sword out. He turns it around and points the crystal handle at the wound.

Lois watched the crystal glow and before her eyes the wound closed. He was going to live.

Dax-Ur bends down "Life is about choices Kal-El. I have tried to correct my mistakes. I don't regret my choices" By now Zod, Ursa and Non have appeared behind them "and now I have one more to make. Your father was my friend"

Clark cuts in, still in slight pain "You are my friend as well"

"Thank you, now make the correct choice for you and your family" With that Dax-Ur takes the crystal handle and hits Clark in the face, knocking him out. Dax-Ur turns to Lois "Forgive me and look after him"

Lois doesn't know quite why he has done this but he did save Clark's life "I forgive you and I'll take care of him"

Dax-Ur simply nods and stands up and walks towards his father. His father had taught him to be prepared for battle and he had prepared for this one. He simply had hoped it wouldn't come to this. His father speaks "I give you one last chance to join me"

"No"

Zod had spared his life and now given him a second chance and yet his son still defies him. "You bring this fate on yourself"

"We are already both damned father"

Zod signals to Ursa and Non and all 3 surround Dax-Ur. As they all approach Dax-Ur raises the sword and slams it into the ground. The crystal glows and then all 4 are trapped in a containment field. He had programmed one into the sword at the Fortress along with access to one more thing.

Zod sees they are trapped "What have you done?"

Dax-Ur smiles at him and repeats the words his father had taught him long ago "Victory in battle comes from preparation"

Zod grabs him "What have you done?"

"Made a choice" Dax-Ur looks up

Zod follows his son's look "NO!"

All 4 are then encompassed by a Phantom Zone prism. Lois looks on as the prism flies off leaving only the sword in the ground. The glow from the crystal fades. Clark comes round "What happened?"

Lois says nothing but just looks at the sword. Clark gets up and goes and picks it up. They're gone and he is once again the Last Son of Krypton.

* * *

A few days later Lois is getting ready for Richard's funeral. Jason has been crying all morning and so is she. She did love him and once today is over she will have to figure out her relationship with Clark. That's tomorrow's problem, even though it has slightly bothered her how little of Clark she has seen. He's been trying to clear up the destruction but apart from work she barely sees him. Even at work he's only around just enough to keep Perry happy. He's barely speaking to her. Her attention is caught by a small knock on her bedroom door. She opens it and finds Perry standing there "Its time". Lois checks her watch. It is time. She wipes her tears away and goes downstairs. Jason is sitting on the chair in his suit. He's barely speaking either. She goes and picks him up and they head out to the car.

After the funeral she is standing by the grave. More tears are flowing. Five years Richard took care of her and Jason and now she will have to find out how to make her life work again. In the distance she sees Clark. She hadn't been sure he would even come. In the church he had sat at the back, keeping his distance like now. She is distracted by Perry "Take all the time you need" he says. Lois will take time off, she needs to be there for Jason. When she looks back, Clark is gone. When she has grieved for Richard she will finally have that talk with Clark.

* * *

A couple of weeks later Lois is on her way back to work. She has never been one to dwell on the past. She packed away Richard's things a week ago. Jason is doing better, he's back in school. Now all that leaves is Clark. Thinking during these last 2 weeks she has come to certain conclusions; 1, she is still in love with Clark. 2, there are still many things she doesn't know about him. L 3, she is going to find out these things. During these weeks Clark hasn't come visit. She's not entirely surprise. He probably felt he would be intruding. Still he could and come to see Jason, perhaps he did when they were asleep. She'll have to ask about that. She walks into the bullpen and looks over at Clark's empty desk. Where is he? She looks at the TV monitors and is surprised to find no Superman stories. She walks into Perry's office. "Chief, have you seen Clark?"

"First, don't call me chief and second I gave him a week off, said he needed to visit his mother"

His mother? "Is she ill?"

"No something about her needing his help. She' selling the house he grew up in. Besides I owe him, he's been covering all your work while you've been away. Welcome back by the way"

She's selling the farm. Wow am I out of touch. Strange that Clark would rush off though. He never seemed that fond of his home, he barely talked about it. In fact even when he was telling the whole story 5 years ago he kind of skipped over it. I really need to talk to him. "Mr White, I'm going to need an extra week off"

Perry looked up, somewhat surprised. Hell he had been surprised she had taken any time off. He had half expected her to bury herself in her work and here she was asking for more time off. Well he did say she could have as much time as she needed "Ok Lois, but only one. I do have a newspaper to run" Don't need her thinking I'm going soft.

Lois smiled and breezed out the door "Thanks Chief"

"And don't call me Chief" came the reply after her.

* * *

A few days later Clark is in the barn. He's holding Dax-Ur's sword. He sacrificed his freedom for me. I didn't ask, I wouldn't have asked. Then there's Lois and Jason. He had left them alone to grieve. Now what though. He loved both of them but they can't suddenly start a relationship only a couple of weeks after Richard died. Of course on top of that there's his mother selling the house. They had sold the farm land away years ago. Now she and Ben Hubbard were moving to Montana. At this moment his mother walked in.

Martha had been worried about her son these last few weeks. Even for him he was quiet and withdrawn. He was blaming himself again for Zod and all the death and destruction that was caused. She had tried to tell him it wasn't his fault. She saw him in the barn brooding. The new buyer for the farm hadn't arrived yet, so she decided to go and try to talk to him again. She found him standing there looking at that sword. "He was a good man" referring to Dax-Ur

Clark turned to look at his mother "Yes, but he shouldn't have done that, sacrifice himself"

Martha shook her head "Clark, you can't stop people choosing, for good or bad" that last part was meant at Zod.

Clark understood her hint "I know. Speaking of choices your selling the house then"

"Yes Clark. As I've said its time to move on"

"Who's this new buyer who appeared" Clark had at least been paying attention even if he wasn't very happy.

"Don't know. They just put in a bid a couple of days ago" Martha looks out as a car approaches "That'll be them now. Are you coming?"

Not really was Clark's first thought but he should make sure they're good people. "Just give me a minute" Clark moved over to a chest to put the sword in.

Martha walks out and Clark hears the car stop and someone get out. A female voice speaks "Mrs Kent, I'm here about the house". Wait Clark would know that voice anywhere. He turns around and looks out. Lois!?


	10. Chapter 8

Lois had decided to fly to Smallville and clear up her relationship with Clark once and for all. As soon as she left the Planet she went about booking tickets for a flight to Kansas. Later that night after she has picked up Jason from school she is looking up information on Smallville. Better to know what she is heading into. Jason is drawing or he was. She looks up and he is gone. "Jason"

"I dropped my pencil. Its under the couch." comes the reply.

Before Lois can get up and move the couch she realises it is rising off the ground. She looks round and sees Jason has lifted the couch and her with one hand. Ok need to talk to Clark about this. "Jason honey, could you put mommy down"

"Ok" Jason puts the couch down.

How did Clark's mother cope? How did no-one notice a super powered child? Well he did grow up on a farm where there aren't many people around. An idea hits Lois. She can buy the house, someplace for Clark to teach Jason to control his powers. She searches for the house on the internet and tries to work out if she can afford it. Should she use Richard's life insurance? He took it out for Jason. Richard would want Jason to be safe. As it turned out the life insurance could cover the house. Lois put in a bid and it was accepted so a few days later she caught her flight, hired a car and here she is driving up to the Kent farm. She looks around rather boggled at this, the place where the world's greatest hero grew up. She gets out and greets Martha.

* * *

Martha is as surprised as Clark is. She had never actually met Lois but Clark had talked about her endlessly. She had of course seen her outside the hospital. She watched Lois get Jason out, her grandson.

Lois lifts Jason out "Jason, say hello to your grandmother"

Jason looks at the lady. His mother had said he would meet Mr Clark's mother, his daddy's mommy. "Hello"

Martha bursts out in a smile "Hello"

Lois turns to other issues "Where's Clark?"

"In the barn, been there every night for days now"

"Can you watch Jason for a while?"

"Of course" Martha's been wanting to meet him for weeks.

Lois walks into the barn to find Clark looking at her with a rather shocked look on his face "Haven't seen you around much lately"

Clark shakes off his shock "Y-yeah, been busy; you know clearing up after Zod"

Wow the stutter isn't an act. "Did you dismantle that portal?"

"Yes and I've been repairing the Fortress. The AI is working again. I told my father about Jason"

Ok Lois hadn't been expecting that. Jor-El hadn't been happy at Clark's relationship with her. Clark interrupts her thoughts "What are you doing here Lois?"

"I'm buying the house"

She's buying the house? "Why?"

"For Jason. He lifted the couch the other day with me on it"

Clark chuckles. He used to do that.

Lois frowns "Its not funny Clark"

"Actually it is. I use to do that, drove my parents insane"

Lois bursts into a small chuckle. Ok it's a little funny. "Anyway I thought Jason needed a place where he could learn to control his powers away from people"

Clark couldn't argue with that. "Are you sure about this Lois?"

"Yes and on the subject of powers do you know if he'll get all of yours"

"I don't actually but if you'll permit it I can take him to the Fortress and analyze his genetic structure"

Lois was slightly concerned "Is Jor-El happy about this, he wasn't last time"

"He still isn't" and doesn't Clark know it after a several hour lecture. "On Krypton I would be considered too young to have children but I told him I intend to find a way to raise my son and carry out my other duties"

"You stood up to him?" Lois was slightly surprised

"In the end its my life and I have to make the correct choices for me and Jason"

Hey that sounds like Dax-Ur. Lois moved onto the only other threat to her son "Do you think the real Luther is still alive?"

Luther, Clark hadn't thought about him lately, too busy. Damn he has to get back trying to find him "I don't know but I will do everything in my power to protect Jason"

Lois had never doubted that but he doesn't have to do it alone "We'll protect Jason together. Luther knows of the Fortress"

"I've added extra security" Clark wasn't letting anyone get in there again. He surrounded it with a field only he knows how to pass through.

Lois lets this sink in. For the first time she looks at Clark and notices he isn't wearing his glasses. He's in jeans and a plaid shirt. "What's with the plaid?"

"What?" She's on to my dress sense now.

"You're the world's greatest hero but you're wearing plaid"

"As you say Lois you can take the boy out of the farm"

"but you can't take the farm out of the boy" Lois finishes with a smile. She's been saying that one for years. She looks out onto the farm "You never showed me this before"

Clark looks at her puzzled. Lois clarifies "When I knew before about you. You showed me the Fortress and talked about Krypton but this you barely mentioned"

"I mentioned it" Clark says rather defensively

"Not really, now explain farm boy"

Clark sighs "I was showing off"

"Excuse me?"

"I was showing off. I was trying to impress you"

Lois is stunned "You had me impressed at you're Superman"

"Lois you named me that" All Clark had wanted to be called was a friend.

"Yeah I did and you still haven't thanked me but your going to thank me for this" Lois reaches into her bag and pulls out a piece of paper.

Clark takes it "What's this"

"Jason's birth certificate. I had it updated" Yeah she did. The next day after finding out about the house, Lois had had Clark added as the father.

Clark reads it and under father's name it read 'Clark Kent'. "You didn't have to do this"

Lois looks at him "Are or are you not his father?"

"Of course I am"

"Then what are you complaining for Clark" Honestly she wonders if she'll ever understand him.

Clark is happy, yes but surprised. To his knowledge no-one but Richard knew he was Jason's father. "What does this mean for us?"

Us. Lois had spent all week thinking about that. "I said in the Phantom Zone, people change after 5 years and I meant it. You are Jason's father and I never stopped loving you but we need to get to know each other again"

Clark puts his hand on Lois's shoulders and look in her eyes "I have always loved you" He leans forward and kisses her. God it has been so long. She still has the same intoxicating taste.

Lois didn't stop Clark kissing her. The second their lips touched she felt the electricity spark through her. It still felt the same, like some missing part of her trying to rejoin the rest of her. She wasn't going to let this go any further, too soon. She broke the kiss and took Clark's hand "Come on, we have to tell your son about your dual identities"

Oh crap. He had forgotten to mention that "Lois, he knows"

Clark winces as his sensitive ears endure a very loud "HE WHAT!"

They go outside and Lois is shouting as they walk towards Jason and Martha "Jason Lane, you have some explaining to do"

Clark is trying to calm Lois down "Lois, now wait, I told him to keep it secret"

Lois turns "From his own mother!"

"No of course not"

Lois turns back to Jason. He has a puppy dog innocent look on his face. "That look doesn't work on me Jason. Do you know about Clark being Superman?"

Jason looks up "Yes"

"How?"

"Its obvious. As I told Mr Clark, glasses are not a good disguise"

Martha laughs and so does Clark. Lois just frowns. Her own son could see what see couldn't for years. Clark speaks up "On the bright side Lois, he'll make a great reporter one day"

Lois smiles "Yeah, he will" With two reporters as parents what else could he be. She looks at Clark who has a far away look. "Clark?"

"I'm needed" he replies. His hearing has picked up a hurricane approaching the gulf coast.

"Then go Clark" Lois tells him

Clark at superspeed goes in the house and comes back out in his red and blue suit. Lois looks at him "Do you keep those in the wardrobe or something"

"Yes actually" and with that Clark flies off.

Jason watches him leave "Will I be able to that one day mommy?"

Martha answers "Not till your older. Your father couldn't fly till he was a teenager"

Jason looks a little sad. Lois is thankful. Well she has a few years yet where he can't fly off.

"Come on. I'll make us something to eat or a lot if your anything like your father" Martha says to Jason.

Lois shakes her head "I'm not even sure what he can eat anymore. He use to have all these allergies but ever since his powers started showing they've all but disappeared. His doctor is having a break down trying to figure out why" and she is getting a large bill.

"Oh I'm sure I'll find something. Clark's powers were rather erratic at first but we managed" Martha began walking to the house.

That peaked Lois's interest "Really, he hasn't told me all these stories"

"Hasn't he. Well let me tell you the origin of the glasses…" With that they walk into the house.

Above them Clark is groaning. Oh great all the embarrassing stories. Oh god she'll probably mention me nearly burning the school down with my heat vision. He zooms towards the hurricane trying to filter out people's cries. Once he has done this he can get back to his family. His family at last. Sure there are still problems to overcome but for the first time since he returned he can see a future that involves him and Lois. It may take a while but Clark can wait. He finally has found where he belongs, here on Earth with Lois and Jason.


End file.
